Like Other Girls
"Like Other Girls" is a song featured in the movie sequel, Mulan II. The song is sung by Princesses Ting-Ting, Su, and Mei (Judy Kuhn, Beth Blankenship, and Mandy Gonzalez respectively) who have decided to get away from the arranged marriage due to Mei's feelings for Yao. A pop version is performed by Atomic Kitten in the film's end credits. The song was also included in Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Once Upon a Dream. Lyrics Original Version= Ting-Ting: The life of a princess from her birth is well defined. She must humbly serve her country, play the part she's been assigned. She guards the hopes of her people, weak and mighty, rich and poor! Who could ever ask for more? Su: Who could ever ask for... Su & Ting-Ting: Who could ever ask for more? Mei: I wanna be like other girls Climb up a tree like other girls can Mei & Su: Just to be free like other girls get to be (Ting-Ting: (spoken) Mei! Su!) Mei: To slouch when I sit Su: To eat a whole cake Mei: Feel the sun on my feet Su: Get dirty Mei: Act silly Mei & Su: Be anything I want to be Mei: Dance around! Su: In my underwear! Mei & Su: To run really fast! Mei: Get rid of this fan! Su: To eat a whole cake! Mei: Get crazy! Su: With frosting! Mei & Su: No escorts! No manners! No nursemaids! No worries! No hands folded perfect, like holding a lily! Ting-Ting: (spoken) No pinchy shoes? (giggles) Mei, Su, Ting-Ting: I wanna be like other girls, Scrape up my knee like other girls can! Just to be free, like other girls! Get to be! Mei: To speak for myself! Su: To sing way off key! Mei, Su, Ting-Ting: Marry someone I've met, who loves me for me Ting Ting: No escorts! No manners! Mei & Ting-Ting: No nursemaids! No worries! Mei, Su, Ting-Ting: No hands folded perfect, like holding a lily! No pinchy shoes! Mei, Su, Ting Ting: I wanna be like other girls! Climb up a tree like other girls can! Just to be free like other girls! Get to be! |-|Atomic Kitten version= I wanna be like other girls I wanna see what other girls see Just to be free like other girls Get to be To wear my old jeans To eat a whole cake Feel the sun on my feet Be quiet, be crazy! Be anything I want to be Dance around in my underwear To walk by myself Do nothing all day To eat a whole cake Be cranky, with frosting No cameras, no pressures No phonies, no hair gel No people who think that, they know me but don't... No platform shoes I wanna be like other girls I wanna see what other girls see Just to be free like other girls Whoa, whoa... I wanna be like other girls I wanna see what other girls see Just to be free like other girls Get to be To stay in one place To sleep until 3:00 To meet a nice guy who likes me for me No cameras, no pressures No phonies, no hair gel No people who think that, they know me but don't... No platform shoes I wanna be like other girls I wanna see what other girls see Just to be free like other girls... I wanna be like other girls I wanna see what other girls see Just to be free like other girls Whoa, whoa... I wanna be like other girls I wanna see what other girls see Just to be free like other girls (I wanna be like, I wanna see what other girls) Just to be free like other girls (I wanna be like, I wanna see what other girls) Get to be! Category:Mulan songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Closing songs Category:Group songs